Electronic toll collection systems for conducting toll transactions with transponder-equipped vehicles are well known.
An ETC transponder is typically purchased or obtained by a vehicle owner/operator from the operator of the ETC system or an intermediary. The vehicle owner/operator places the ETC transponder within the vehicle. Typically, the ETC transponder is designed to be mounted to the interior of the front windshield of the vehicle. The ETC readers and their respective antennas are positioned so as to “poll” or “trigger” the transponder to send a response signal when the transponder enters a capture zone in a toll processing area of the roadway. The antennas may be mounted on an overhead gantry spanning the roadway in some implementations.
ETC transponders may be battery-powered active transponders in some instances. These transponders may have a hard plastic case. In some instances, the transponder may be designed to be secured to the interior of the windshield, for example using an adhesive. In some cases, the transponder may have a base portion that attaches to the windshield with a permanent adhesive, where the main body and base portion attach using hook-and-loop or other fasteners so as to permit removal of the main body of the transponder from the windshield. In some other instances, the transponders may be passive transponders, often formed on a flexible substrate and colloquially referred to as a “sticker tag”. These are designed to be affixed to the interior of the windshield using an adhesive applied to the substrate in the manner of a “sticker”.
In many instances, a vehicle owner/operator may affix the ETC transponder incorrectly. For example, the vehicle owner/operator may attach the transponder to the interior of the windshield in the wrong orientation, such that the antenna is turned about 90 degrees from its intended orientation. As another example, the vehicle owner/operator may not affix the transponder to the interior of the windshield, perhaps so as to enable the user to easily move the transponder between vehicles as needed. The vehicle owner/operator may leave the transponder laying flat upon the dashboard of the vehicle, or elsewhere within the vehicle.
The improper orientation of the ETC transponder can negatively affect the ability of the ETC system and transponder to communicate, which can lead to shortened captures zones, or failures of communication between the reader and transponder. This can result in enforcement actions against the vehicle owner/operator, billing disputes, or additional processing costs for the ETC System operator.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.